Ben Comes To Clown
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On Halloween of all nights, Ben must face his fear of clowns again, this time to save a circus!
1. Chapter 1

October 31st, Halloween night in the town of Bellwood. Rook Blonko was spending a happy Halloween with his fiancée Rachel Jocklin. Meanwhile, on the far end of town, Ben Tennyson was driving his Tenn-Speed through the darkened streets with his grandpa Max as his passenger.

"Ben! Where exactly are we going?!" Max Tennyson shouted over the high winds. "You never told me what this big emergency was!"

"You'll see, Grandpa! We're almost there!" Ben shouted back. They were reaching speed beyond the legal limit, avoiding cars and pedestrians.

Finally, they arrived at there destination. "Okay, Grandpa. Here we are! Be on your guard!" Ben said as he hopped out.

Max got out and saw what the trouble was. Or lack thereof. A circus was taking place. Ben cautiously looked around for anything suspicious. "Stay sharp!"

"Ben, it's just a circus." Max told him.

"Really?" Ben asked his grandfather, looking at him like he was a moron. "The last time a circus came to town, Zombozo turned half of the townsfolk into zombie clowns! And now, he's back with a vengeance!"

"I don't think Zombozo would attempt to use the same plan twice, Ben." the elder Plumber responded.

But Ben wasn't listening. "Alright, you investigate around the circus and I'll sneak in to see what I can find."

Well aware of Ben's stubbornness, Max sighed. "Very well. I'll have the Plumbers inspect the place." He went out to call his agents while Ben snuck into the circus grounds.

Ben looked around the tents for anything that looked even remotely suspicious. There was no one around. Ben grew more cautious and wary with every step. "Okay, Zombozo, where are you?"

"Ya looking for a job, kid?"

Ben yelped and spun around to see a tall man in a cheap suit. "I said are ya looking for a job?" the man asked again.

"A job?" Ben asked, quite confused. "Why?"

"You're Ben Tennyson, aren't cha?" asked the man. "How'd you like to be the star of our big show tonight and maybe pick up a few spare bucks?"

Despite loving the spotlight, Ben would never be caught dead working for a circus. But he did see this as a chance to investigate. "Sure."

"Terrific! I'm the owner here, Jack's the name. Jack Largo." He took Ben's hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome aboard, kid. I'll show ya where to start."

As Jack showed Ben to his job, Ben saw that this looked like a normal, run of the mill circus. But Ben didn't let the normality fool him. Any second, a zombie clown invasion could start!

"Here we are. Your first job, kid!" Jack brought Ben to a rickety, spooky looking house. "We're short-handed here at the haunted house. Perhaps you can change into some of those scary aliens of yours and haunt the place until the big show tonight. Think you can handle it?"

"You got it, Jack!" Ben said.

"Great! Now, go in and be scary!" As Jack left, Ben entered the haunted house with his Omnitrix at the ready. He walked in and Ben was amazed at how haunted this house looked. It looked straight out of a scary movie.

And Ben knew this was the perfect hiding place for a crazed zombie clown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, under the big top in a dressing room, a teenage girl with long dyed blue hair and brown eyes was putting the finishing touches on her clown makeup. She wore a red dress with trimmed with yellow, long white socks and floppy red shoes. After putting her hair up with a yellow bow and painting her face all white, she completed the whole look with a red rubber nose. "There! All ready!"<p>

"Daisy, Jack said he needs you." the girl's mother called to her while practicing her juggling with her husband. They were both clowns too.

"Gus and Leo will be there too!" said Daisy's father. "Better get a move on!"

"Okay." Daisy said. The girl ran fast in her clown shoes to her boss's office. Inside were her two fellow clowns, a short, stubby one with a blue jacket, red and yellow striped socks, red shoes, and green hair. He was Leo.

The other clown was the biggest one. He wore purple overalls over a pink shirt, brown shoes, and wore a hat with a flower in it. This was Gus.

"You called, Jack?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I need you and the clowns to haunt the haunted house." Jack said, not taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"What?! But why?!" Daisy squealed.

"Because our show starts tonight and we need some help around here. Kids are scared of clowns. So you'll do great in there." Jack explained.

Daisy shuddered. "But I don't like haunted houses! They're full of creepy stuff!"

"And I suppose that's scarier than losing your job?" Jack said in a serious tone.

Daisy sulked in defeat.

"Now get to that haunted house and be creepy!" Jack ordered.

Daisy and the clowns exited her boss's office and walked over to the haunted house. She and the big clown shivered in their shoes when they arrived at the haunted house.

The short clown rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, kid. It's just a haunted house. Right, Gus?"

Gus's teeth chattered with fright. "Duh, I dunno Leo. It looks kinda scary..." he said.

"And it's Halloween too." Daisy gulped.

Inside the haunted house, an Ectonurite in green chains phased through one of the walls. Ghostfreak transformed back into Ben. "Huh. I searched this house from top to bottom and no Zombozo. Maybe-"

"Hello...?" a voice echoed.

Ben closed his mouth and looked around the corner, his eyes widened in fear. Three clowns were inside the haunted house.

"I don't like this place, Leo..." Gus said as he hid behind Daisy, trembling.

"Quit talkin' and keep walkin," Leo snapped. "The boss told us to get to work here! It's bad enough those space men are inspecting the show!"

_'The boss?'_ Ben thought. _'They must work for Zombozo!'_ He walked away and turned on his Omnitrix. "Toepick should give them a good scare outta town!"

He slammed down on the Omnitrix and became a scary alien alright, but not Toepick.

"Frankenstrike?!" Ben now Frankenstrike said in his deep voice. He sighed. "Fine, we can make this work."

Daisy jumped. "Did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, you talkin'." Leo said. "Now let's get this over with. Gus and I will go this way and Daisy, you go the other way."

"What?!" Daisy squealed. "You guys can't just-"

But the two clowns took off. Daisy was terrified, she was all alone in a haunted house, something she wasn't a fan of.

Just then, Daisy heard the boom, boom, boom of heavy footsteps. And they stopped right behind her. She turned around and saw the alien Frankenstein with his arms out and groaning loudly. "Brains..." he bellowed.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Daisy screamed and ran for dear life. "HELP! A MONSTER!"

Frankenstrike paused, then doubled over laughing. "That was easier than I thought!" He chased after Daisy groaning and roaring at her while she screamed in mindless terror. Frankenstrike grinned as he stopped chasing her. "Now it's time for the real scare treatment." He hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Daisy caught up with Leo and Gus, she tried to talk when suddenly a bat swooped down over the clowns' heads, screeching and snapping at them. "EEEEK! A bat!" Daisy squealed as she covered her head.

Gus screamed and hid behind Daisy. "Leo! Make it go away!"

Leo shook his head. "What is with you guys?" he groaned in sheer irritation. "It's just part of the haunted house. This doesn't even look like a real bat." he implied, pointing at the bat.

"Oh, you think so?" asked the bat.

Leo, Gus and Daisy took another look at the bat, this time in shock. They noticed it was wearing a green mask. The so-called bat grinned. "Now, hold still so I can put the bite on all of you!"

The bat changed into the form of Whampire. The clowns let out a collective gasp as the Vladat bared his fangs at them, snarling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The clown trio screamed to the high heavens and bolted down the dark hallway.

Whampire blinked twice, surprised that worked so well. Then his face grew a devious grin. "Hm, this Halloween could be fun yet." And the alien vampire flew after them.

Leo and Gus were the first to run of out the haunted house, but Daisy was far behind, having a hard time running for dear life in her floppy shoes. She tripped over them and fell face-first. She lifted her head up and gasped loudly seeing Whampire in front of her. He let out an evil laugh as Daisy scrambled away from him with her back against the wall.

Whampire approached her and came face to face with the clown girl. His eyes widened and used his hypnosis, his eyes swirling. "Look into my eyes..."

Caught completely of guard, Daisy couldn't stop herself from gazing into Whampire's entrancing eyes. Her eyes swirled to his as she was instantly mesmerized.

Ben smiled in satisfaction. He always wanted to use Whampire's hypnotism. He was in the zone. "You are under my power..." he hissed, doing his best Dracula impression.

"I am under your power..." Daisy droned.

"Okay, now tell me this, what's Zombozo's plan? What's he up to?" Whampire asked.

Daisy paused for a moment. "Who is Zombozo?" she replied.

Whampire blinked. She didn't know Zombozo? "Wait a minute, are you saying you don't work for Zombozo?"

"I obey only you, master." Daisy told him, still hypnotized.

"Okay..." Whampire started, a little creeped out. "So, you don't know Zombozo? Not at all?"

"Never heard of him." she mumbled.

"Then that means..." Ben was hit with a blast of reality, feeling pretty foolish. "Uh, oh." Realizing he made a huge mistake, he snapped his fingers, releasing Daisy from the trance.

Daisy shook her head rapidly, collecting her thoughts. "Oh, what happened?" she moaned.

"Are you okay?" Whampire asked, comforting her.

Daisy took one look at the Vladat and screamed, Whampire drew back in alarm. "G-Get away from me! Stay back!" Daisy wailed, scared half to death.

"Whoa! Calm down! I can explain!" Whampire said.

"NO!" Daisy screamed. She pulled out an umbrella. "I'm warning you! Keep away from me!" She was read to take a big swing at Whampire, he braced himself for the worst.

When Daisy was about to let him have it, the umbrella's handle caught onto her dress and pulled it over her head, exposing her underwear, to which Whampire got an eyeful of.

He gasped and burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHO, MAN! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Whampire laughed so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

Daisy struggled until she eventually freed herself. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she scolded, her face turning red under her makeup.

"Yes it was!" Whampire laughed out.

Daisy's face was replaced with rage. "WHY, YOU LITTLE-!" She charged at him swinging her umbrella. Whampire just dodged with ease. Fed up with her missing, she heaved it over her head and it got caught on her dress again. Only this time, it caused Daisy to do a complete flip and make a hardy splat on the floor.

Now Whampire was howling with laughter, he wiped a tear from his eye. Then the Omnitrix timed out and changed back to Ben. "Oh, man! That was hilarious!" The teen realized the unexpected happened. A clown actually made him laugh.

"No, it was not." Daisy huffed like a child, looking away from him. Ben kneeled down beside her. He nudged her. "Come on, that was funny. You're a pretty good clown."

Daisy turned away from him. A second later, she turned back to Ben with a hopeful look. "You...really think I'm funny?"

"Of course! A clown that's actually funny is a real talent." Ben admitted. "I'm sorry I scared you. I thought you were with this villain named Zombozo. What's your name?"

"Daisy." They shook hands. "So, what are you doing here anyway, Ben Tennyson? You sure scared me pretty good!"

"Jack hired me to work at the haunted house and perform at the show." Ben explained.

"OH MY GOSH!" Daisy gasped, making Ben jump. "What?! What is it?! What?!" the hero asked.

"The show starts in a few minutes! We gotta get going!" She grabbed Ben's wrist and they ran towards the big top. As soon as they arrived backstage, Jack was the first one they ran into. "Tennyson! Where the heck have you been?!"

"We're sorry for being late, Jack!" Daisy said.

"I mean, where have you been when there's a crazed zombie clown taking over the circus?!" Jack shouted.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Daisy exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Daisy peeked through the curtain and Ben covered his mouth to hold back his girlish scream.

Standing in the center of the ring under a spotlight was Zombozo, along with Nyancy Chan and Trumbipulor.

Ben watched Nyancy Chan command the lions and tigers to lunge and snarl and claw at the crowd. They screamed and backed away from the ferocious beasts.

Trumbipulor inhaled deeply through his long nose and sucked up people's items and belongings, having them fly into his nostrils. But what really frightened Ben the most, was that his grandpa Max and all of the Plumbers were tied up and locked in a cage.

Zombozo, wielded a giant megaphone. "That's right, people! Tonight is Halloween night! And we bring you the terror complimentary of us!" He laughed like a crazed clown should. Ben struggled not to scream, he was terrified.

"And if you want to live, bring us all the riches of this town!" the zombie clown demanded.

"And all of it's catnip!" purred Nyancy Chan. "Lots and lots of catnip!" She laughed, which sounded like meowing.

"And all the peanuts this place has got!" Trumbipulor ordered. "Not a single nut unturned!"

_'Figures...' _Ben thought. What was he to do?! With the whole fear-induced audience terrorized, Zombozo was getting stronger with every scream.

"What are we gonna do?!" Gus wailed.

"Quick, everyone! Panic!" Leo shouted as he started running around.

"Oh, no!" Daisy exclaimed. "My mom and dad are locked up too!"

Ben looked back at the cage and saw what looked like a mom and dad clown tied up together. He gave Daisy an odd look. "Your parents are clowns?"

"Yeah," Daisy said, a bit embarrassed. "You see, our family's been in the circus for generations. I know it's not as glamorous as being a superhero, but this whole circus is my life!"

"We may look goofy, kid. But we got hearts." Leo said, stopping to catch his breath.

"And feelings too." Gus included.

"Besides, it was either being a clown or knife throwing, sword swallowing, or fire eating!" said Daisy.

Leo rubbed his neck. "Yeah, my throat still has second degree burn!"

Ben blinked twice. "Wow, who knew being a clown is the safest thing to be at a circus? Anyway, we've gotta stop Zombozo!"

"But how?!" Jack said. "They've locked up our acts and the space cops, so what do we do now?!"

Ben saw the saddened look on Daisy's face, seeing her parents locked up like animals. It just broke his heart. He felt bad for scaring her, but then, he got an idea! "Wait a minute! I know how we can stop them and save the show!" He activated his Omnitrix and became Whampire again. Gus and Leo yelped and jumped into each other's arms.

"Haven't you caused enough pandemonium?" Daisy remarked.

"You're not gonna suck their blood, are ya?" Gus asked nervously.

Whampire just grinned. "Oh, no. Better than that."

* * *

><p>Zombozo watched in malicious glee seeing the terrified citizens screaming in horror. He could feel their fear coursing through his body, getting stronger. "Now this is what I call a Halloween treat."<p>

Suddenly, two little black bats flew through the air and hit Nyancy and Trumbipulor square in the foreheads. But they weren't bats, they were Corrupturas.

Faster than you can say "Kitty litter," Nyancy Chan's controlled cats backed away from the crowd and they began to act gentle as kittens. Trumbipulor stuck out his nose and exhaled, blowing out the everyone's merchandise and even the Plumbers' weapons.

"What are you two doing?!" Zombozo snapped.

Trumbipulor was struggling. "Uh, we didn't mean to, boss!"

"I-c-can't move! Meow!" Nyancy tried to move, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages!"

The villains and the audience looked up and saw Whampire up in the air wearing a top hat. "We present the greatest show on...and above Earth!"

Whampire controlled Trumbipulor to run over to a giant ball and began balancing on it with one foot. The audience was amazed and started cheering. Whampire grinned at Daisy, giving her the signal. She chucked juggling pins at the alien elephant and he grabbed them and juggled. The applause grew and grew.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Trumbipulor begged, juggling and balancing.

Nyancy commanded the lions and tigers to form a pyramid like a group of cheerleaders, the people were no longer afraid and were enjoying the show.

Zombozo was dumbfounded. Without fear, he was losing his power. He body started to deflate.

**WHACK!**

The zombie clown was smacked atop the head with an umbrella. Everyone kept laughed.

Zombozo looked over and saw Daisy next to a clown car making faces at him. She turned around and lifted up her skirt, revealing a bullseye on her behind. "Step right up! Hit the target and win a prize!" she said, slapping her rump.

Now the audience, even the imprisoned Plumbers erupted with laughter. Zombozo snarled and stretched his extendable arms at Daisy, attempting to grab her. Daisy ran away and hopped into the clown car, slamming Zombozo's hands in the door.

"YEEOOOOW!" Zombozo screamed to the high heavens. Then the car drove off, dragging Zombozo along all around the ring.

Everyone laughed and laughed, cheering and taking photos. Whampire was practically in stitches!

After several laps around the ring, the car crashed into a pole. The audience stood up in a standing ovation as Daisy got out and took a bow.

Zombozo tried to move his crippled fingers as he staggered to his feet. He saw the audience laughing at him, hardly afraid.

"Stop laughing at me!" Zombozo weakly pleaded. His body completely deflated. He tried to get away but Whampire appeared in front of him, his eyeteeth glistening.

"And now, the grand finale!" Whanpire announced, the suspense was killing the crowd.

Zombozo backed away into the car, afraid. "You stay away from me!" he warned Ben.

But Whampire wasn't scared. "What's wrong, Zombozo? Where's your sense of showmanship?" His eyes began to spiral, trapping Zombozo in his hypotonic gaze. "You are getting sleepy. Very sleeeeepy..."

Zombozo's one eye swirled to Whampire's, he was under his spell. The audience stared in amaze and awe as Whampire continued. "You are in my power. You shall obey my every command!"

"Yes, master..." Zombozo mumbled.

"Now, you are a chicken!" Whampire commanded.

Like that, Zombozo hopped around and clucked like a chicken. The audience was clapping, cheering and laughing. Daisy went over to Whampire and whispered an idea to him. He smiled devilishly. "Now, you are a monkey!"

Then Zombozo went from chicken to monkey. "Oooo! Ooooo! Ooooo!" he cried. He scratched himself and ooked just like a monkey would. Whampire and Daisy laughed together, this was without a doubt the greatest show on Earth.

"Ben!" a stern voice said. Whampire stopped his laughter and saw that his grandpa and fellow Plumbers were still locked up. "Anytime now..." Max said sternly.

"Sorry, grandpa." Whampire said sheepishly with guilty.

* * *

><p>After the show was over, the Plumbers did their job and arrested the three criminals. Jack approached Ben. "Kid, I've been running this show for a long time. And I gotta say, you've got all kinds of talents! Super hero, ringmaster, and hypnotist! You, are a miracle worker!"<p>

Ben smiled cockily. "Anytime, Jack. All in a night's work."

"It certainly is." Daisy said, patting Ben on the back. "You not only saved the show, you saved my family."

Daisy's mother and father came up to them. Ben wasn't afraid. Not anymore. "Thank you for saving us, Ben Tennyson." the mother thanked. "You're as fearless as they say!"

But Max just smirked and crossed his arms. "I'll say, and to think you were afraid of clowns."

"Grandpa!" Ben shouted.

"You're afraid of clowns?!" all the clowns exclaimed at once.

Ben was red hot with embarrassment. He waited for the fur to fly and the clowns to laugh at him, but oddly enough, they weren't laughing. "You're afraid of clowns, Ben?" Daisy asked. "But that doesn't make sense!"

"What do mean doesn't make sense?" Ben asked.

"Well, you turn into all kinds of alien monster that would terrify any normal person and face psychotic aliens and super-villains on a daily basis, and yet you're afraid of clowns. And in my opinion, that sounds pretty confusing."

For once in his life, Ben was speechless. Daisy made an excellent point.

"And even though you're afraid of clowns, Ben. You seem to be perfectly fine around us." Daisy's dad said.

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I guess Daisy here helped me see clowns differently." he admitted.

"I have?" Daisy blushed, quite flattered. "Um, glad I can help. I did make you crack up pretty good!"

"Yeah, and usually you clowns aren't as funny as you think you are." Ben quipped.

"Oh, really?" Daisy said with her hands on her hips. She smiled to her parents, who smiled back. And looked at Ben with mischievous smirks.

"Uh, guys?" Ben said nervously. But it was too late.

The clown family grabbed Ben and started tickling him all over. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Daisy laughed hearing him laugh. "Oh, look! You do think we're funny!" She kept tickling his sides while her folks got his stomach and his neck.

"That's beheeheecause you're tickling meheehee! Ahahahahahahaha! C-Come on! Cut it out! Hahahahaha!"

They eventually stopped and Ben collected his breath. "Okay, you guys are pretty cool...for a bunch of clowns."

"And you're pretty cool too...for a guy who turns into monsters." Daisy grinned.

"You know, there might be some time left for some trick-or-treating!" Max said.

"Awesome!" said Ben. "You wanna come?" he asked Daisy.

"Can I, Mom?!" Daisy asked in excitement.

She smiled. "Alright, just be careful."

"Race ya!" Ben said and the two ran off together in their quest for Halloween treats.

"Remember! Stay in the neighborhood!" Max told Ben.

"We will, grandpa!" Ben replied.

"And don't eat any treats until you get home!" Daisy's mom reminded her.

"And have fun!" said Daisy's dad.

"Okay, daddy!" Daisy called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Moral of the story here: Clowns aren't as scary as we think they are. They can be just as normal as you and me. Happy Halloween and have fun out there! :D<strong>


End file.
